


wow

by toskliviydays



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskliviydays/pseuds/toskliviydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now I'm imagining Noiz and Koujaku having angry conversations AND AOBA WANTS THEM TO CALM DOWN SO HE PUTS FLOWER CROWNS ON THEIR HEADS AHH!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wow

"H-hey! Noiz! Koujaku!  _Cut it out_ !”

Aoba stares, helpless, at the scene before him. He’s probably never seen such passive-aggressive  _aggression_  in his life before these two met. He knows they seem to hate each other, but for some reason they’ve come to terms with the fact that they’re both in Aoba’s life. And it’s strange, but it’s… sort of flattering, in a way, that they try to work it out.

Not that it really works. They’re simply too abrasive to each other; whereas Koujaku is consumed by his innate desire to protect Aoba from opportunistic  _bastards_  just like Noiz, Noiz had completely attached himself to the Scrap-user out of an incredibly inherent need. And, well, as for Noiz, no matter how much he tried to pull himself away from it, he’d always be a pampered, rich, spoiled brat. And brats didn’t like to share. It was incredible how petty all of their arguments inevitably were. Aoba often thought that if it weren’t for their stubbornness, they’re likely get along quite well.

As the two— previously seated tensely on the couch in Aoba’s living room— suddenly stood, nearly flipping the glass plated coffee table as they went, Aoba briefly reconsidered. No, this really was the extent of their efforts.

When it came to be like this, Aoba found that it was sort of a guessing game as to what it was that could calm the two down. Because nothing seemed to work twice, and Aoba would be damned if he needed to use Scrap on them just because they were sore losers and stubborn children. He scrunched up his nose, looking around the room for a moment in thought before his eyes caught on the basket full of circlets in the corner. Yoshie had apparently wanted them for a promotional event, something or the other… and had roped Aoba in helping, taking the initiative to come over and chat animatedly with Tae while he, predictably, did most of the work. Not that he’d really minded— it was an obligation, he had so much he owed to Yoshie— but it had certainly been tiresome. Yoshie had left the ones he’d messed up on here, though he’d proudly thought they weren’t actually that bad. Cute, though… he wondered, would they work?

Rushing over, he carefully plucked up two of suitable character and hurried back over to his arguing friends, stepping in between them and lightly reaching up to place the flowers on either man’s head. Koujaku’s was a dark red, the petals soft like a sweet caress, and Noiz’s was a mottled pink, the petals curved and rebellious, thorns carefully taken off of their woven stems. He thought it was fitting. Giving a large, indulgent grin, Aoba stepped back, marveling in the astounded look on both their faces.

Well, job well done.

Noiz gave a soft blush, looking away to hide it, but Koujaku took the opportunity to grin widely, grasping Aoba’s hand and placing a soft kiss to the knuckles. It immediately caught Noiz’s attention, and Aoba could feel the air— momentarily stagnant before— spark with tension.

_Never mind_.


End file.
